The present invention relates to a multilayer material, notably a packaging material, comprising a film carrying a layer of silicon oxide and a polyolefin film.
It more particularly relates to a multilayer material comprising a film carrying a layer of silicon oxide and a polyolefin film, an adhesion binder being interposed between the silicon oxide layer and the polyolefin film. Optionally, this material can be heat-bonded at the polyolefin film side onto cardboard after which, optionally, each side of the assembly obtained can be covered with a sheet of polyethylene.
These multilayer materials are useful for manufacturing packages in the form of so-called "brick packages" for food products in liquid form, e.g., for single servings of fruit juice.
JP-05330568 (Kokai) published on Dec. 14, 1993, discloses silica-covered polyester films onto which a sheet of adhesive-based ethylene resin is bonded, the latter being an ethylene/maleic anhydride/ethyl acrylate copolymer.
JP-07125150 (Kokai) published on May 16, 1995, discloses multilayer films comprising an intermediate EVA layer and an adjacent layer of an adhesive containing a compound which contains boron.